


Jailbait Teenage Mutant Spider Kid

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dance Off, Everyone is Bisexual, Flirting, Horny Teenagers, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Peter Parker Dances, Peter Parker Knows What He Wants, Peter Parker is Legal In New York, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor on Titan, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Resists, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: Peter and Tony try to get some sleep before the big fight on Titan, Quill lent them Groot's old inflatable mattress though and it's too small for Peter to focus on anything other than how close Tony is. Tony shuts him down and Peter runs off to drink with Quill, Thor comes bursting through the side of the ship with his new weapon as well as Rocket and Groot.  Quill is jealous of the attention Thor effortlessly attracts, Strange instigates a dance off and later Peter gets closer with Thor while Thor contemplates what he's lost. ENTIRE THIRD CHAPTER IS JUST PORN GUYS, IT'S ALL PORN AND IT'S POSTED NOW!  Peter uses Thor to force a confrontation with Tony and then everything gets a little... heated![Peter's mouth fell open in surprise and his eyes widened a little at the insult. "Woah, ouch, seriously Mr. Stark? I've been kissing since Sophomore year, it's not like I've never doneanythingbefore!""Alright hot shot, what's the furthest you've gotten?" Tony shot back, grinning helplessly at the rise he'd gotten out of Peter.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this was intended as a one shot I was putzing around with in between marathons of working on my long AF slow smolder The Space Between Us Dwindles As The Days Pass. I had intended it to be about 7K words but I'm finishing up around 10K... I've got the last thousand words or so to finish up and then I'll be editing the whole second half before posting it in the next couple days. Then I'll be updating Don't Be A Dick[Or I'll Call You Daddy] ASAP. 
> 
> In the meantime, without further ado- I hope you enjoy this thing I've written, things will only be getting steamier and more explicit next chapter so stay tuned!

            "Guardians of the Galaxy, huh?" Peter said softly to Tony in the dim light of the room in the crashed ship Tony had deemed safest, quirking an eyebrow at him skeptically. "Well, they certainly sound impressive I guess but their leader guy is kinda goofy."

            "Kid c'mon, sleep. We got a big day tomorrow."

            Peter shivered in anticipation at the adrenaline spike Tony's words induced and then shivered again when the first tremor made their shoulders brush.

            Quill had passed him an inflatable mattress as Tony had dragged him off after the strategy meeting with a wink and a warning that it was just for him. Somehow Peter had charmed him despite his determined stand offishness, it was clear to Quill that the kid was just acting out of loyalty to his mentor so it ended up being more endearing than irksome. Peter, of course, had immediately rolled his eyes because _as if_   he wasn't going to share the mattress with Tony.

            Then he'd rolled the mattress out and the tolerable levels of excitement over the impending sleepover-on-an-alien-planet-to-save-the-universe ratcheted up to oh-holy-fucking-shit-we're-gonna-be-sleeping-so-close-I'll-be-able-to-feel-his-body-heat levels of excitement when he saw how small it was.

            "Just- I, well- I can't sleep Mr. Stark, I'm sorry," Peter replied eventually, biting his lip and trying to fight off another nervous excited wriggle on the tiny mattress.

            "That's- I mean, you're young Peter. It's understandable to be scared, Thanos isn't going to be an easy fight- Especially for a kid-"

            Peter struggled up onto his elbow and looked down at Tony indignantly. "Jeez Mr. Stark, that's not- I'm not a- I'm not scared, and could you please not call me a kid? I'm not really that young anymore-"

            "Not that young anymore," Tony scoffed, quirking an incredulous eyebrow up at him. "I have robots older than you in my lab and you wanna tell me you're not-"

            "I'm seventeen now, y'know-" Peter mumbled, trying to ignore the blush he could feel darkening his cheeks.

            "Oh my God," Tony groaned, a hand flailing up to smack against his face in dismay. "I've known Pepper for longer than you've even been _alive_ and I brought you into- Jesus, I'm a terrible adult."

            "Hey, stop it- I just meant that I'm not like a little kid anymore, I decided to come on this mission on my own. You're not responsible for me."

            Tony gave him a stare like he was speaking gibberish and Peter blinked owlishly back at him. "What's the farthest you've ever been from home?"

            Peter felt his face screw up in confusion as he thought quickly before venturing, "Uh, probably D.C. I guess? What does that have to do with-"

            "The weirdest thing you've ever eaten?"

            "I dunno? I've only ever had stuff you can get in New York, nothing special."

            "You ever had even a sip of alcohol?"

            "Actually yes, I drank a whole twelve pack of beer at a party MJ threw for my birthday but it didn't do anything to me at all. I figure it must be a spidey thing, you know?"

            "So you've never even been properly drunk- Goddammit Peter, you're-"  Tony broke off with a long loud frustrated sigh, shaking his head before finishing. "You just shouldn't be here, that's on me so I'm sorry I dragged you into this- this fucking world."

            "Dragged me- No way, no offense but it's not like you _made_ me Spider Man, Mr. Stark- You just made it a little- okay, a lot- safer for me to do what I was already doing.  You've never dragged me anywhere and today- If anything, today  _you_  tried to send me home,"  Peter pointed out, jaw tightening in determination when Tony's face lit up with how wrong he found what Peter was saying to be.  "I'm the one who desperately clung on to the ship instead. I made the choice, same as you."

            "What the fuck were you thinking, seriously Peter- How could you just- What were you thinking?"  Tony snapped, voice going sharp and bitten off as the self hatred flooded his chest.

            "You're supposed to be a genius and you're asking me?" Peter glared at him, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back the immediate rush of frustration. "You already know what I was thinking, Mr. Stark."

            Tony stared back at him incredulously. "Uh, yeah- No, I really don't, you realize we have no idea how to get home? Even _if_ we manage to win tomorrow there's no guarantee-"

            "What were _you_ thinking?" Peter spat venomously, tilting his head and looking up at him with wide defiant eyes. "Because I _did_ realize, same as you Tony. So why don't you tell me what the fuck _you_ were thinking because I was probably thinking the same goddamn thing-"

            "Aunt May-" Tony began bravely but Peter's voice cut him off furiously.

            "Your _fiance!"_

            Tony flinched as he remembered the panic in Pepper's voice when the connection had shorted out. "That's dif-"

            "It's not, it's fucking not-" Peter shouted, leaning into Tony's space a little. "We _both_ have people depending on us to be there back on Earth that are worried sick right now and we're _both_ here. I'm not a fucking child, we're here for the same reason- Could you at least respect me enough to see that?"

            "Kid-" Tony winced and corrected quickly when the muscle in Peter's cheek twitched violently at the slip, "Pete, look I _do_ respect you but I took you to Germany because those idiots were my friends, I knew they wouldn't kill you. There's so much out there that you still need to experience-"

            Peter snorted, "Like what?" because he couldn't think of anything cooler than being on an alien spaceship on another planet with Tony freaking Stark wearing custom made Ironman spider armor on a mission to save half of all life in the universe. There were aliens and wizards on his team, most of the people he knew would die for his life.

            "Like sex for one," Tony grumbled, frowning at the ceiling instead of Peter. "I mean, don't even try to tell me you aren't a virgin because you're exuding it but- Have you ever even kissed anyone before?"

            Peter's mouth fell open in surprise and his eyes widened a little at the insult. "Woah, ouch, seriously Mr. Stark? I've been kissin' since Sophomore year, it's not like I've never done _anything_ before!"

            "Alright hot shot, what's the furthest you've gotten?" Tony shot back, grinning helplessly at the rise he'd gotten out of Peter.

            Peter's cheeks tingled with the flush that flooded them this time and he relaxed back onto his back to break the eye contact before answering in a slightly hoarse murmur, "Liz came back into town this past Halloween and we ran into each other at a party MJ threw. She was uh-"

            Peter swallowed hard and forced his tone to steady before he continued, "I was wearing my suit because I went at the last minute and didn't have a costume and she was dressed up like Iron Man. She was always good at robotics, like her dad, so it was actually a really great costume other than the fact that it couldn't fly. The second I saw her, I dunno, I'd smoked a ton of weed with MJ before she got there and I wasn't thinking very clearly but I remember walking right up to her and before I could say anything she said 'Spider Man, huh? I came as your favorite superhero too' and then we were making out."

            Tony cackled delightedly and rolled onto his side to peer at Peter. "So all a girl's gotta do is put my armor on and-"

            "Yeah," Peter interjected flatly, clearing his throat when it came out a little breathier than intended. "Apparently. She ended up dragging me out onto the rooftop and giving me- Er, she uh- With her mouth-"

            "You're too young to even say she gave you hea-"

            "She sucked my dick," Peter blurted out before he could finish, the mix of pity and amusement in Tony's tone giving him the boost of courage he needed to turn and catch Tony's eye challengingly. Tony's eyes went wide and they both went still as the word 'dick' seemed to echo jarringly in the silence until Peter added an uncomfortable, "Sir."

            Tony bit his lip, trying to hide the way the title sent arousal flooding through his limbs this time. "So you're old enough to say whatever you wanna s- Look, you're still in high school-"

            "She pushed me up against the bricks out on the roof," Peter interrupted him, not liking the slight chastising quality that had entered his mentor's voice.  Tony fell silent, held captive as the scene played out vividly in his mind's eye. "I let her do it but it was still pretty hot, then when I got my suit off- she pulled my zipper down with her teeth because she said she'd read in an interview somewhere that _you_ could actually do that so she was set on trying it and it was so freaking _hot_ \- Can you _really_ do that Mr. Stark?"

            Tony frowned slightly, trying to figure out if Peter was being flirtatious on purpose or if he was just naive. "Yes, I _really_ can but-"

            "What's the craziest story you have?" Peter cut him off, struggling back up onto his elbow with some difficulty. He ended up almost tipping backwards off the tiny mattress before Tony slipped an arm under his side and caught him, palm pressed warmly against the small of Peter's back to steady him.

            "Hm let's see, this one time I was out for a morning stroll and ended up on one of the moons of Saturn with a wizard, my jailbait teenage mutant spider kid and a gang of aliens- How's that for cra-"

            "C'mon Mr. Stark," Peter said, voice going a little wispy at the end as he leaned back into Tony's palm instead of balancing himself back out so Tony could get back to his side of the too small bed. "You gotta have some great stories and you were right- There's still a lot I wanted to do that I- But you've experienced all kinds of things, you're Tony Stark!  Sides, if you _don't_ share what you know with me then I might never-"

            "Okay fine," Tony snapped, pain etched in the lines of his face for a moment before his expression neutralized. "What do you wanna know?"

            "What's the coolest place you've ever traveled?"

            "A tiny little village in Japan, didn't even have a name but it was indescribable," Tony rattled off, anxiety easing away when the answer was readily available without much thought. "I'll take you for a weekend when we get back."

            Peter smiled slightly at the firm confidence in Tony's voice, it was nice to be comforted even if he knew it was arbitrary.  "Wow, that'd be amazing. What about- Oh! You know the coolest thing I've ever done with a girl, what's the hottest thing to ever happen to you?"

            "Twins, Barcelona, '92. I ended up in the hospital with severe dehydration and a sprained knee." Tony grinned at the memory and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips, tension draining out of his shoulders bit by bit until-

            "Have you ever kissed another uh- another guy before?"

            Tony's fingers flexed against Peter's back in surprise and he realized Peter was staring at his lips. "I uh- I don't think this is-"

            "Have you?" Peter demanded, eyes flitting up to burn into Tony's for a moment before returning to his lips.

            "I've kissed every kind of person under the sun Peter, yeah, I've been in the game a few years now you know," Tony said with a small eyeroll.

            "Sounds like you're kinda like a uh-" Peter's voice broke when he glanced up and met Tony's eyes again. He cleared his throat and murmured, "A pro."

            Tony let out a startled chuckle and grinned affectionately at him as he shook his head. "I gotta hand it to ya Pete, I think that's the nicest word for slut I've ever-" Tony froze, going almost cross eyed as he tried to look down at his own mouth because if he didn't know any better he'd swear Peter had just-

            "That's not- You shouldn't talk about yourself like that Mr. Stark, I wouldn't _ever_ say that. You're not supposed to shame people for the number of partners they've had- Don't you know that sir?" Tony made a soft muffled noise of protest into Peter's palm and Peter jerked his hand away from his mouth as his eyes went wide and embarrassed.

            "Oh my God, I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Peter stammered as he flopped onto his stomach to bury his face in the crook of his elbow with a disgruntled sigh, not giving Tony any time to pull his arm away. Peter's weight shifted and Tony tried to tug his arm out from under him, only managing to get his hand far enough for Peter to trap it palm up against his lower abs when he resettled.

            Tony felt like his palm was on fire, Peter's shirt had ridden up under the thin blanket and he could feel the muscles under Peter's smooth skin as they twitched. Tony cleared his throat and tried very hard not to move his fingers.

            "No, you're fine Peter, that's what I get for using such a naughty word," Tony teased, trying to put Peter back at ease with the joke as he added playfully, "Gotta protect those innocent ears!"

            Peter turned his head so he could stick his tongue out at him. "I sure hope not Mr. Stark, if you don't defile them now then I might never-"

            " _Kid_ -"

            "I'm not a-Jesus, c'mon sir- I'm _seventeen!_ "

            "Peter, I'm officially in my forties- I call half the fucking planet 'kid', it's not some kinda personal slight. Besides, you're still just a teenager-"

            "Yeah? Well, I don't like the way it sounds like you're distancing yourself from me by telling yourself I'm just a kid. What were you doing when _you_ were seventeen?" Peter hissed and Tony's mouth snapped shut. "Were _you_ acting like a kid?"

            " _Yes_ ," Tony hissed, glaring back at him stubbornly.

            "Oh yeah?" Peter snorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. "So Tony Stark, age seventeen, totally pg rated all the way through?"

            "I-" Tony broke off, wincing and groaning a little in irritation. "Fine, I suppose I wasn't really _acting_  like a child anymore but-"

            "But nothing, Mr. S- Tony, we could all  _die_ when this jerk shows up so could you just-"

            " _Fucking goddamn shit ki_ \- Pete, you gotta sto- I'm gonna-" Anxiety rose in Tony's throat until he couldn't talk anymore, fully focused on not going into a full blown panic attack.

            "No, you said I was an Avenger so cut the shit and just be real with me- Stop talking to me like I'm some dumb teenager and talk to me like I'm your teammate."

            "Okay, whatever you want!  Just stop talking about what may or may not happen tomorrow before you give me a fucking heart attack- What do you wanna talk about?"

            "Who was your first celebrity crush?"

            Tony blinked then started to laugh. "Alright, but this is between us- No tweeting or YouTube or telling your little friends because if he ever finds out about this I will know exactly who told him, clear?"

            "Oh my God," Peter gasped, looking stunned. "I thought you _hated_ Captain Rogers-"

            "How did you-"

            "There's only one celebrity that was around that I'd ever possibly run into and be able to tell, that's hilarious- Wasn't your dad actually friends with him back in the war?"

            "Oh, was he? He talked about him constantly, I was jealous and he was so infuriatingly hot in all the pictures Dad had around the house- I remember once when I was fifteen, my father walked in on me jerking it to one of those silly black and whites they took back in the war."

            "Holy shit! What did he say?"

            "Nothing, he just silently backed out after a moment and never addressed it but when I actually met Rogers for the first time? I couldn't think of anything else until after the battle of New York was over, talk about distracting-"

            "Did you guys ever-"

            "Maybe once or twice, I was pretty drunk though both times I remember kissing him and we were fighting both times-" Tony broke off when Peter's stomach tensed as he pressed his hips into the mattress a few inches below Tony's hand. He felt his fingers twitch against Peter's skin and his mouth went dry at the sound of Peter swallowing hard into the silence.

            " _Fuck-_ That's uh- really fucking hot, shit- you have no idea," Peter breathed out, sounding reverent in a way that sent a shiver through Tony.

            "I do actually, you know- I was kinda there," Tony shot back on autopilot, panicking as he fought back the surge of arousal. "What about you then, who was your first celebrity crush?"

            "Mine?" Peter asked, snickering a little as he shook his head. "Mine's actually a superhero too, he uh- He saved my life when I was eleven and that was kinda it for me. I bought every magazine, ruined most of them, and I spent most days at school from ages thirteen to fifteen daydreaming about meeting him in random places around the city and somehow becoming friends with him. Then I got my powers and a few months later I walked into my apartment and he was hanging out with my Aunt May on the sofa."

            Tony sucked a deep breath in through his nose, alarm bells ringing in his mind. "Wha-"

            "Gosh Mr. Stark, I thought I must have fallen and hit my head somehow because things like that? Superheroes don't just show up on your couch and yet-"

            Tony's heart was racing in his ears as he tried to interject, "Hang on a m-"

            "I was so hard by the time he locked my door that the click almost set me over the edge, wasn't quite used to the enhanced senses yet and I was a little terrified because I had to keep moving around the room to hide my fan stuff before he could see it but then he knew I was Spider-Man and he was teasing me and he sat on my bed- Right next to me Mr. Stark, can you imagine being fifteen and having Cap show up in your room to invite you on a secret mission?"

            Tony licked his lips at the thought of Cap showing up in his childhood bedroom the way he had in Peter's and fought back a nervous guilty thrill of arousal as he realized belatedly how inappropriate he'd been. "Pe-"

            "I bet you would have been leaking in your jeans just like I was if he grabbed onto your shoulder like that- I still think about it, I dream about him almost every night, about when he threatened to tell Aunt May and I webbed him to the door until he agreed not to but then at the end?" Peter paused to look up through his lashes at him. "I don't let him go right away."

            "Jesus _fucking_ Christ," Tony swore, gaping at him in a sort of horrified curiosity as he bit into his bottom lip. "You were- Pete you were only fif-"

            Peter's eyes flashed with fury as he snapped, "Yeah? And when did you lose your virginity?"

            "I- Well- _Fuck,_ I was fifteen alright?"  Tony felt his cheeks flush as a few choice moments of his highlight reels flashed through his mind. "I mean, shit- I was having booze fueled threesomes by the time I was your age."

            "Wow, threesomes huh?" Peter retorted, licking his bottom lip thoughtfully. "You must think I'm a real nerd."

            "Being a virgin doesn't make you a nerd kid-"

            "Would you cut it out?" Peter growled, shooting him a tense glare.

            Tony's breath gusted out of him in an exasperated sigh. "I don't see what the big deal is, I'm not making fun of-"

            "Did you like it when forty year old men you weren't related to called you kid?" Peter broke in, quirking an eyebrow in challenge.

            Tony paused before rolling his eyes a little. "Not if I was attracted to them."

            "Then using that criteria-" Peter let out a strangled sound as he shifted up so that his erection was pressing into Tony's trapped palm. "Does it feel like I want you calling me a kid?"

            "Oh _shit,_ " Tony choked, fingers curling slightly on reflex before he caught himself and jerked away. "Peter you can't just- Fuck, I can't do this okay? That's not on the table, please don't-"

            "I want you," Peter said in a small voice a moment after Tony broke off, moving onto his side so he was facing Tony. Tony's eyes caught on the tent in Peter's boxers before he finally managed to make panicked eye contact.

            "Fuck I-" Tony broke off, face torn between shame and want as he considered the dark hungry way Peter was looking at him. "I'm- God, I'm sorry- Peter, this isn't-"

            "No I- Look, _I'm_ sorry, I shouldn't have- Forget about it, alright? I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back in a while."

            Peter was dressed and out of the room before Tony could say anything else. Tony tried to slow his breathing and his racing heart in the stillness of the room but neither would cooperate. He resolutely ignored the way the room was colder for the lack of Peter as well as the way his own cock was now standing at attention. He tried to forget about it.

             ** _A few minutes and a couple halls away..._**

            "Hey kid," Quill said gruffly, glancing up from his shot glass a little blearily with a friendly enough smile as Peter wandered in. "You old enough for the adult drinks? Dunno what the current Earth restrictions are but so far as I'm concerned, what happens on Titan-"

            Peter scowled and walked over as Quill gestured to the second shot glass sitting in front of him, already full. Peter paused as he glanced down at the shot glass again and looked around curiously. "Is this- I mean, aren't you- Are they not coming back?"

            Quill's face went tight with anger for a moment before smoothing back out with drunken melancholy. "Not here, s'just- Someone I'm missin', s'symbolic."

            Peter observed him quietly for a moment before tossing back the shot with a grimace at the strong burn and a small cough on the exhale. "The person you thought we- Was it uh- Gamora?" Peter asked softly a moment later, peering over at Quill's surprised face with a sympathetic smile.

            Quill nodded shortly and poured him another shot with a tiny steely smile. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch Thanos if he hurts her, I swear to God."

            "I'm sorry," Peter offered, downing the shot with another wince as a sliver of doubt wriggled into the back of his mind at the way warmth started to gather in pins and needles in his toes and fingers and strangely enough the tip of his nose. It didn't feel like the beer had at MJ's party but Quill was at least _treating_ him like an adult so he wasn't about to mess it up.

            Quill's eyes widened just slightly and he glanced between Peter and the freshly emptied shot glass a few times. "Alright, slow it down kid- I don't know what kinda tolerance level you have but this aint your every day Earth spirits, it's- Well, just slow down, let it settle before you do the one I'm about to pour you or you're gonna be on the floor."

            "Peter- You keep calling me kid and it's- I'm- Just call me Peter," Peter stammered, feeling his cheeks flushing with the same heat from his tingly fingers as Quill stared back at him looking amused.

            "Alright Peter," Quill replied easily, grinning at him slowly before he continued, "But if you tell me your last name is Quill this is gonna get confusing real fast."

            "Your name's Peter too?" Peter asked, eyebrows jumping up in excitement. "No way, what are the odds?"

            "Y'can call me Quill, don't much go by Peter these days anyhow." Quill laughed, earnest and warm at the look of delight on Peter's face. "God, you're fucking adorable kid."

            "I'm not-" Peter frowned again and Quill started to laugh harder.

            "Ah, I'm sorry _Peter_ -" he gasped before Peter could finish. "I don't mean any disrespect, I promise- It's a uh- A term of endearment, habit if I'm being honest- It used to drive Gamora up the wall and now I can't stop it from slipping out every once in a while."

            "Is she-" Peter broke off, looking desperately curious as he wrestled with how to tactfully ask but the warmth bubbling in his chest had him reeling. "Are the two of you- Uh, together?"

            Quill reached out and poured the next round quickly. "We got that unspoken thing goin' on so we never really nailed down labels exactly, but yeah- Kinda."

            Peter seemed to consider that for a moment before taking a deep breath and downing the new shot nervously. "So you- Even though you called her kid sometimes- You still-" Peter broke off and bit his lip, clearing his throat and glancing up at the ceiling. "You called her kid even though you like-" Peter hesitated again as the fizzy feeling from the alcohol tickled down his spine.  " _-wanted_ her?"

            "Well, yeah," Quill said after a moment, looking thoughtful and a little perplexed. "I hadn't really- I guess _maybe_ it's kinda- Alright, I _suppose_ I can see where maybe she was coming from with _'problematic'_ \- Damn it, she's always right!"

            "So," Peter blurted out, reaching out to tug the bottle out of Quill's distracted hand. He shivered a little as his tingly fingers trailed against Quill's in the process and poured another round right away as he wondered if he was making another mistake. "Do you uh- When you call _me_ kid, do you mean it the same way as you meant it when it slipped out to her? Cause if not then I'm pretty sure it's still-"

            "Have you _seen_ you kid?" Quill said, shot hovering in his grasp in front of him. "You- You're all cheekbones and wide doe eyes and that blush? Damn _straight_ I mean it the same way. What are you, nineteen?"

            Peter opened his mouth to reply but a loud crash broke the stillness and their heads whipped around to where the noise had come from to find a hole in the side of the ship with Thor, Rocket, and Groot standing in the opening. Peter's eyes went wide as saucers and locked onto Thor, clearly awestruck.

            Groot went running to Mantis and Rocket chased after him as Thor looked around until he spotted the two of them, walking over with a fierce grin. "I have completed the weapon at last!"

            " _OhMyGodIt'sThor_ -" Peter squeaked as he approached, trying to compose himself and managing to squirm only moderately noticeably in his seat. Quill's expression soured as he turned to regard the god's approach.

            "Yeah, yeah, he's just a dude-" Quill muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair as he stared.

            Thor was twirling a knife somewhat clumsily as he moved, nearly dropping the blade only to trip over his own feet the second he caught it and pitch forward toward the floor. Peter was a blur, in the chair one instant and in the next somehow managing to slip between Thor and the floor to catch him by his improbably broad shoulders before he could hit the ground.

            "Hi- Wow, this- You're- I'm honored- Peter, by the way- That's my uh-my name!" Peter stammered, going red at the solid muscle under his palms and the way he could smell the slightly crackly scent of electricity when he was this close.

            "Thank you Honored Peter, my name is Thor," Thor rumbled cheerfully, smiling guilelessly down at him. "You're very fast for a human, I'd imagine I'm quite heavy as well- Catching me is quite a feat."

            "Oh! Uh, just Peter sorry- And that's cause I'm not just a hum- Er, well I'm Spider-Man! I'm actually an Avenger now, everyone knows who _you_ are sir-"

            "You may call me Thor, Peter Spider-Man. _Avenger_ did you say? Any of the others here with you?" Thor asked, glancing around excitedly as he hopped to his feet fluidly and offered Peter a hand up.

            "Yeah!" Peter exclaimed, letting Thor pull him up with wide eyes. "Mr. St- Uh, Tony is here but last I saw he was resting-"

            "Wha-Hey, you left him with Groot's mattress?!" Quill exclaimed giving Peter an offended look as Thor's face lit up and Peter stared obliviously at the way Thor's muscles bulged with his arms crossed. "I told you not to share!"

            "I'm sorry, did you say mattress or matchbox?" came a voice from the hall entrance. Peter spun to face Tony and stumbled back into Thor when the room kept spinning after he stopped. "Cause I think we both know which of those is more accurate, description wise."

            "Stark!" Thor bellowed, transforming to an overgrown puppy in an instant as a smile split his face.

            "Thought your hair was 'property of the Gods and not something to be tri-"

            Thor settled Peter back on his feet and crossed the room in two strides to envelope Tony in a hug. "They trifled with it Tony, I couldn't-" Thor broke off abruptly, pain lancing through his features. When he continued, his voice was small and burdened, "I have lost much since we last spoke my friend, my hair and eye are truly the least of my sorrows."

            Tony's hands flew up to hesitantly hug him back as he leaned back in an effort to get a better look at his face. "Your- Oh, that's- Is it glass or cybernetic? Can you see? What happe- What is _that?_   Where's your ham-"

            Across the room, Quill caught Peter by the hips when he tripped backwards again, guiding him as he fell rather than catching him so that he ended up with a lapful of loose limbed slightly tipsy Peter. Peter settled back against Quill's chest with a sigh, still staring dreamily at Thor and Tony as he wriggled his hips back until he was just close enough to tell Quill was hard but not close enough to let on that he could tell.

            "You want another shot kid?"

            Peter jumped at the low graveled voice in his ear and a gentle whine escaped him before he could clamp his mouth shut. He cleared his throat and nodded, eyes flickering over Thor absently as he tracked Quill's movements in his peripheral. He stayed still long enough for Quill to lift the glass to his lips and tip the liquid into his mouth, glancing back to catch his eye when he swallowed with a flash of a smirk.

            Peter let his hips slide back, feigning sloppiness as he rocked against Quill while maneuvering back out of his lap and over to his own chair when he saw the rest of the guardians group approaching. He savored the hitch in Quill's breathing and the strong flex of his fingers on his hips at the fleeting stimulation. Maybe the night wouldn't be such a bust after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think, your feedback literally gives me so much motivation and energy that I've been more successful with consistent word count production than I ever have before in my life. So thank you so much for reading, stick around for part two, and thank you for all your support and encouragement!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecSuLdwRATI
> 
> This is basically the dance that Peter does later in the chapter, just as a reference ;)

            A few minutes later, Strange finally wandered in and- with an exaggerated roll of his eyes- locked them into a time loop so they'd have time to recover before having to face Thanos. Tony and Strange had eventually settled at the same table, sharing a bottle of whiskey Mantis had brought them from Quill's ship, and Thor had rejoined the group.

            "Your charge is-" Strange paused to arch an eyebrow in judgement at Tony over their whiskey about an hour later and Tony jumped in before he could finish.

            He looked off into the distance, narrowing his eyes distractedly. "He's not my charge, exactly- More of a protege, my pet project if you will-"

            "Regardless, your Spiderling is-"

            "He's seventeen years old, and I already told you he's not _mine_. Teenagers drink all the time back on Earth- if we even make it _back_ to Earth which, frankly, seems increasingly unlikely at this point. Which brings me to my most important point, being that I don't _really_ think the Titan Police are gonna bust him-"

            "Stark," Strange interrupted him flatly, "He's intoxicated and he's _fawning_ all over the space bros. Come now, you've your ego to think of- What if he decides he'd rather idolize someone a little less _terrestrial_?"

            Tony bristled slightly despite himself and squinted discreetly at Peter where he was chattering animatedly at Quill and Thor. He zeroed in on the way Peter's tongue flicked out over his bottom lip when Thor's hand settled heavy at the back of his neck, thumb gently stroking over _his_ ki- over Peter's pulse point as he murmured something to him that Tony couldn't hear. Peter nodded dumbly in response, eyes a little starry in a way that Tony refused to admit was making him a little jealous.

            Then Quill's hand caught at the curve of Peter's waist as he leaned in to murmur in his other ear and Peter jumped very slightly, almost overbalancing before steadying himself. Tony thought for a brief moment that maybe Peter had been startled at the sudden proximity but then he saw the jerky swallow and sudden flush in Peter's cheeks and recognized it for what it really was.

            "Parker!" Tony barked, downing the rest of his glass and standing as Peter scurried over to him.

            "Yeah, Mr. Stark! Here, uh- What's up?"

            Tony watched Strange refill his empty glass with whiskey before he turned his attention back to Peter with a conspiratorial grin. "Wizard here seems to think your _virtue_  may be at risk-"

            "My-" Peter paused and went red, glancing back at the two he'd abandoned nervously. "I don't know what you uh- what you mean sir-"

            Tony caught his eye pointedly, deliberately glancing south just enough to make it clear that he wasn't blind, and Peter offered him an apologetic half grin before inclining his head in assent. "Oh, I mean, it's like you said before I guess, right sir?  I'm still just a _teenager,_ Mr. Stark.  My virtue can be threatened by a light breeze some days, you remember how it was."

            Tony snorted, affection blooming at the sheer audacity, and busied himself with taking a sip of whiskey as Peter shifted to address Strange.  "I wouldn't worry about it Mr. Wizard, virtue can be kinda overrate-"

            "It's _Doctor Strange_ kid," he corrected with a long suffering sigh, giving Peter a swift once over before continuing.   "And it's decidedly _not_  your virtue I was concerned with- it was whatever you've been taking swigs of from those two alien morons."

            Peter's eyes narrowed slightly at the condescending tone in Strange's voice and he snatched the glass from Tony's grip so fast that his hand blurred. "Well, _Mr. Wizard_ , it's actually also none of your concern what I'm drinking. Now let's see what you two terrestrial geniuses are keeping to yourselves back here in the corner."

            Tony's own laughter caught him by surprise and he reached out to take a swig from the bottle to cover it as Peter cheersed him before downing the rest of Tony's glass like a shot.

            "Getting a little ballsy kiddo." Tony shrugged half-heartedly and watched as Peter slipped the glass back into his hand, distracted by the tingly sparking feeling where their fingers were brushing as he finished absently, "Not to say it doesn't look good on ya though ki-"

            "You _know_ I don't like it when you call me that sir." Peter's bottom lip puffed out slightly in protest and Tony quirked a curious eyebrow at him. "I told you, I'm not _actually_ a child anymore and, to be perfectly clear, my virtue isn't any more _your_ concern than my sobriety is his! Neither of you are responsible for me in any way so, since we might all die tomorrow or whenever this asshole shows up, I'm gonna go back to the party."

            Peter turned and stalked back over to Quill, slipping the flask off his hip deftly. Rocket squinted suspiciously toward Strange and Tony then back up at Peter. "You done getting the lecture from Dad?"

            "He's not my dad," Peter replied flatly, taking a drink and offering it back to Quill with a grin.

            "Nah, but I bet he makes you call him Daddy," Rocket shot back in a filthy tone, cackling at himself as Tony choked on the whiskey.

            "Only in my dreams," Peter returned quickly, not thinking to lower his voice until after he'd already half shouted it to be heard over Rocket's laughter. He glanced back and froze, caught in Tony's startled stare.

            "Oh my _god_ ," Strange murmured to him in a faux scandalized tone. " _Do_ you make him call you Daddy? He says no but your face is telling me a whole different-"

            "No!" Tony hissed at him, turning to him with a glare. "Never in my life have I- Has _anyone_ \- I would _never_ -"

            Tony had to cut himself off at that point because he couldn't quite bring himself to act so outraged when in truth, while he'd never considered it before that night, he was actually quite hard thinking about it now.

            Another hour later, Quill was slurring his bravado all over the place while Thor stood there with a shit eating grin effortlessly exuding masculinity. Peter was standing in front of them looking perplexed but entertained. Tony had been ignoring Strange for the better part of the hour while he strained to eavesdrop.

            Peter laughed and shook his head, gaze lingering on Thor's arms for a beat before he said over Quill's rambling, "I'm really not getting in the middle of this man, it seems like a lose lose-"

            Quill waved a hand at Peter dismissively and interrupted with drunken persistence, "Okay, okay but- Like, c'mon. Who'd you rather make out with? Me or _that guy?_ C'mon kid, go on, we both know it's-"

            "It's Thor."

            Mantis had crept up behind Peter while he'd been distracted and laid light fingertips along the curve of his neck. Peter was abruptly seven feet away, looking somewhat like a puffed up cat as the rest of the room erupted into laughter and Quill pouted.

            "That's-" Peter stammered, going red and turning wide eyes on Thor. "I mean, c'mon- that's cheating, I didn't-"

            "Hush now, Peter Parker of Queens!" Thor exclaimed loudly, clapping a hand down on Peter's shoulder with a conspiratorial grin. "There is no call to be ashamed, it's quite natural to-"

            Quill yanked Peter out of Thor's grasp as he shouted to be heard over the group's raucous laughter and Thor's booming voice, "He's right, that's cheating Mantis!"

            "I would make out with _either_ of you!" Peter protested, rolling his eyes and avoiding Tony's stare.

            The room fell silent momentarily as they collectively seemed to consider Peter's words until Quill broke the silence with, "Yeah but like, if it came right down to it- You'd rather-"

            "Thor, still Thor."

            Everyone burst out into laughter again at Mantis' confident interjection and Peter's subsequent cursing at her ninja stealth moves.

            "I am Groot I am, I am Groot?"

            "That's a good question, hey Mantis!" Rocket snorted, tossing debris in her direction until she turned his way. "Groot wants to know why it's Thor if he's really fine with either?"

            "I-" Mantis trailed off with a thoughtful frown. She reached out towards Peter but he hopped out of reach before she could touch him. "I don't know, the feeling was just stronger somehow? It's more familiar?"

            "No shit, I'm from New York. I've known who Thor was since I was like _ten_ \- Honestly, making out with _any_ of the Avengers wouldn't exactly be a new thought."

            Strange clicked his tongue and hummed suspiciously. "I wonder if he's including _Iron Man_ in that mental line up."

            Tony fought the interest off his face and tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks as his cock twitched traitorously. "Shut it Harry Potter."

            "So it's not necessarily Thor, per say," Quill wheedled, squinting up at Peter speculatively. "Cause you just met me so no way am I gonna feel _familiar_."

            "Exactly," Peter agreed quickly, dropping down from the ceiling on a web.

            "For someone so quick to brag about winning a dance off for the universe, you sure are slow to suggest one in the proper context," Strange called out drolly, hiding a smirk behind his fingers as everyone turned to him in surprise.

            "Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Quill exclaimed, face lighting up as he yanked something out of his pocket.

            Mantis, Rocket and Drax began chanting 'dance off' excitedly and even Groot put his game system down so he could watch attentively.

            Thor was watching in amusement as Quill scrolled through songs on his Zune. "A dance off, I believe I remember something like that- There were a number of human movies that employed this device that Jane loved to watch."

            "You've seen Footloose?" Quill asked, looking up eagerly as Peter snorted and shook his head.

            "Foot...Loose?" Thor repeated slowly, biting his lip as he tried to remember the name of the ones she'd played over and over again. "I don't think that was one of the ones she shared with me, she had a particular affinity for a series of movies about a Magical Mike fellow that I remember in somewhat glaring detail- Is Footloose like that?"

            "If Footloose is the best you got then you're basically already admitting defeat," Peter pointed out and Tony snickered into his glass.

            "I'm gonna _pretend_ I didn't hear that," Quill grumbled, shooting Peter a frown before glancing back at Strange. "Hey Mr. Wizard, can you do a little finger waving and make this shit loud enough to dance to?"

            "Yes, of course I can but are you sure you _want_ me to? Footloose-"

            "Alright, everybody leave my damn Kevin Bacon alone- Capiche? Footloose is a class-"

            "I gotta say I'm with the wizard on this one," Peter broke in with a laugh. "Pretty sure _I_ could beat you in a dance off if Footloose is your go to dance style."

            "Fine you little smarty pants, _you're_ dancing _too_ then- If you win then you get to name your prize because you're not gonna win so it doesn't really matter," Quill crowed, setting the Zune down with an old rock song queued up that Peter barely recognized but saw Tony mouthing the words with.

            He watched as Quill cavorted through a half sexy half hilarious routine despite the noticeable drunken wobbling he was doing and cheered with everyone else when he finished with a wink. Thor gestured at Tony urgently until he finally stood and walked over to peer down at the Zune Thor was trying to use.

            Thor leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Tony- The song, from your birthday a few years ago- Jane played it, what was it? Can you-"

            "Can I?" Tony grinned up at him as the memory washed over him, reaching out to take the Zune out of his hand and quickly scrolling through. He nodded at Strange and Pour Some Sugar On Me echoed out into the room. Thor laughed joyfully as he began to twist and writhe along with the song, shedding armor and clothes as he went.

            Peter slipped his phone out and started recording discreetly as he stared at the rippling tanned skin, gaze devouring each scar eagerly as they were revealed. By the time the song ended, everyone was pink cheeked and staring at Thor- Even Quill.

            "That was- holy crap, you win. Thor wins. Thor wins _everything_ , the end," Peter said, voice awed in a way Tony couldn't even summon the nerve to be jealous of given how hard he was himself after _that_.

            Thor smiled brilliantly at him and tilted his head in confusion. "But you still haven't gone Peter, it's not time to decide that yet!"

            "Oh, no _way_ am I going after- Thor, come on! You're gorgeous and that was seriously way too hot to follow! You win," Peter insisted, shaking his head and turning redder. "Besides, my pants for the like only routine I have a song for are back in MJ's bag on a field trip to MoMA- I can't do it in these skinny jeans, I can barely fight in these actually."

            "Thank you, Peter, very much for the compliment but you're- It's plain to see that you're much fairer than I, even at my best, could ever claim to be. Now, what kind of pants do you need? Surely we can find-"

            A branch grew out into Peter's field of vision slowly and deposited a pair of soft sweat pants in his lap. Peter grinned and quickly changed his pants, not thinking to be self conscious until he was already tugging the waistband up. He tugged the nerdy tee off over his undershirt and fiddled with his phone, nodding at Strange when he started it.

            Ginuwine's Pony began playing and Peter started to dance, focusing on the movements he'd learned for Flash's costumed dance off party and not faltering until the moment where he'd planned to have MJ sit in a chair so he could dance around her. He glanced at Tony and swallowed hard, taking one look at the tightly crossed arms and knowing better than to try anything.

            Peter swiveled and reached for Thor, pushing him down into a chair and continuing smoothly. He twirled around in Thor's lap acrobatically for a few moments before flipping over and giving Quill the same treatment.

            There was only about thirty seconds left in the song when Peter glanced over towards Tony wistfully, surprised to make eye contact and stunned when Tony responded by licking his bottom lip uncertainly before sitting down heavily in the chair behind him. Peter was in his lap in a heartbeat, drinking in the choked off cursing and the way Tony's thighs went tense under his with the effort it was taking for him not to move.

            "Fucking hell, where'd you learn to move like that kid?" Tony hissed as Peter's hips rolled into his along with the music. Peter turned around and pressed himself back into Tony's chest as the music started to come to an end, slowly forcing his hips back until Tony's hard cock was pressing insistently into his ass.

            "YouTube," Peter replied with a wink, flipping off and away as the song came to an end to wolf whistles and applause.

            "And what would you like to claim as your prize?" Thor leaned back in his chair with a goofy smirk as Quill cleared his throat and licked his lips a few times.

            "Don't be ridi-" Peter began with a nervous giggle but Quill cut him off immediately.

            "Yeah, no, you _definitely_ won kid."

            "Really?" Peter asked, eyes wide and delighted as he turned to Thor. "Then can I- You can say no if it's not okay, but could you kiss me?"

            "That's all?" Thor rumbled, eyes sparkling at him as he stood and reached out to pull Peter closer.

            "Well, it's just- I've never really had the chance to actually kiss a _guy_ yet and I've wanted to for a long time now and we- Tomorrow, we could all- and I just need to- to-"

            Peter's stammering was cut off when Thor leaned in and kissed him slowly, waiting patiently for Peter's first tentative moves to suck his bottom lip into his mouth lightly. Peter let out a surprised breathy sigh at the sensation of facial hair against his chin and Thor nipped at his lip before slipping his tongue in along Peter's a few times as the room erupted with hoots and cheers.

            Peter's hand settled nervously at the curve of Thor's neck and Tony's stomach twisted at the sight. He felt it like a bullet when Peter's eyes cracked open and slid over to him longingly, sliding shut again just before Thor pulled back.

            "That doesn't count as your prize since that simply settles the debate we were dancing over in the first place," Thor said, voice warm and slightly smug. "Think on it a while and let us know later. I have lost enough in recent times to know the importance of having no regrets."

            Peter blinked up at him, looking a little dazed as he bit his lip and swayed toward Thor's solid bulk. "Are you sur- I mean, that was amaz- Well, I guess I can let you know if I think of something?"

            "Perfect!" Thor assured him, eyes crinkling warmly as he smiled down at Peter's flushed face. "Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to step outside for a minute to look out at the stars," he paused, eyes lingering on Peter's. "If you wanted to join me-"

            "Let's go," Peter replied quickly, running his tongue slowly along his top lip and grinning a little breathlessly. He followed Thor closely as he led the way outside, Thor laid his cloak out on the dusty ground and knelt. Peter tilted his head curiously, observing for a second before stepping forward to kneel beside him quietly.

            "People of Asgard, my dearest friend Heimdall, and my beloved brother Loki-" Thor began in a soft rumble. "All of those I've failed, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla."

            Peter recognized the Viking Prayer because they'd just been studying it last semester. When Thor continued, Peter spoke with him quietly- wanting to show his respect but not wanting to intrude.

            "Where the brave shall live forever." Thor shifted to peek at Peter in surprise and smiled despite himself at the way Peter's head was bowed and his hands were folded respectfully in front of him. "Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death."

            They stayed there, kneeling side by side with their shoulders brushing for an endless moment as Thor acknowledged the way his entire world was careening so far away from anything he'd ever known or anticipated and tried to feel anything other than the tired bone deep resignation he'd been powering through since Thanos had happened upon their ship. He'd lost everything he'd ever held dear, he had no reason to feel anything other than overwhelming despair and fury and yet...

            And yet there was Peter Parker, kneeling beside him and praying to beliefs that weren't his own for people he'd never known and a shining beacon of everything he was fighting for. There was Tony back inside who was clearly in over his head and desperately relieved to see him. Loki had told him that the sun would shine on them again, if it was to be in Valhalla then at least he could fight to protect the people he could as long as he could before that day.

            Besides, Valkyrie had taken the smaller ship with Korg and an assortment of others that had escaped Thanos' culling and Thor had told her to go to Earth and find the Avengers. He had to keep it together for the remainder of his people, no matter how slim their numbers grew. Thor blinked out of his thoughts as Peter's thin delicate fingers wove into his and squeezed gently.

            "I remember a few years ago- when my uncle, Ben, passed away unexpectedly my aunt gave me some advice that really changed my outlook. I was- I was there, when he- I was with him when he was killed and I- I really blamed myself for not being able to stop it. I felt like I had- Like I'd failed him."

            "She looked me in the eye and she said to me 'Peter Parker, I'm going to ask you one question and I want you to answer me honestly. Did you do absolutely everything you possibly could? Because if you did, then you didn't fail at all.' She told me, 'The only way you fail now is if you give in to the doubt and the guilt and let it stop you from trying to help the next time.'"

            Thor squeezed Peter's hand back and sniffed thickly, clearing his throat as the feeling of _not enough_ burred his vision with bitterness again. "I needed to do more though, I wasn't enough, I should have-"

            "That's not your fault though, Thor- You did your best, you did _exactly_ what you should have done.  You can't do anything to make the bad people weaker or yourself stronger than you were when you needed to be strong. You can only ever do the very best you can," Peter insisted, shifting around so he was kneeling in front of Thor and looking up at him through his lashes.

            "I have a friend back home that calls it 'maximum effort', it's basically when you lay it all out on the table and give it everything you got- Quill said you were basically dead when they found you so it kinda sounds like you did."

            "Maximum effort," Thor repeated slowly with a reluctant grin. "I quite like that, I may use that. Yes, I suppose I did but-"

            "Then no buts," Peter said firmly, putting a finger over Thor's lips to stop the stream of words. "You did the best you could. Say it."

            "I did- I did the best that I could. You're right, I- Peter, _thank you._ " Thor cupped Peter's cheek and ducked in to kiss him carefully, making an approving noise at the way Peter sucked his bottom lip between his teeth in mimic of their previous kiss.

            "You're a quick study," Thor mumbled, nipping at Peter's top lip playfully and coaxing him into deepening the kiss. Thor hummed in surprise when Peter's tongue tickled along the roof of his mouth delicately and a shiver ran down his spine. He swirled his tongue around Peter's deftly and slipped it back along Peter's tongue into his own mouth.

            "Necessary talent of the chronic procrastinator," Peter moaned and shuffled closer, reaching up and running his thumb over Thor's scarred eyebrow as he steadied himself with his other hand on the god's chest. Thor grabbed Peter by the waist and lifted him off the ground so he could align their hips. Peter bucked against the pressure impatiently and whined, locking his ankles behind Thor's back for better leverage and bracing his hands on his broad shoulders.

            "Before we go any further Peter, I have to- Please excuse me if I'm overstepping but are you sure you wouldn't rather spend tonight with Tony? He seemed visibly displeased when you were dancing with Quill and myself, and you made a comment to Rocket earlier that implied-"

            "Yeah, I- uh, I already tried- Earlier, he shut me down though because he thinks I'm too young," Peter said quickly, flushing and looking away self consciously until Thor snorted in amusement.

            "Humans are so fascinating, I'm fifteen hundred years old- Age isn't a factor when it comes to this type of thing."

            The hair on Peter's arms stood up as his spidey sense flared and a moment later, with his enhanced hearing, he picked out the slight scuff of a boot in dirt a few yards away behind Thor. He focused in and heard another racing heart, he breathed in deep and identified Tony's scent. The realization that they were being watched had him rocking along Thor's rigid cock helplessly as he tried not to look around and give away his awareness of Tony's presence.

            "It's dumb, I- I'm actually not even underage anymore where I'm from so it's not like it's illegal or anything. I guess it _could_ have been about Pepper but it- it didn't feel like that." Peter whimpered as Thor nibbled his way back along his jaw, licking along the hot bright red shell of his ear slowly as Peter squirmed against him desperately. "Oh wow, that's- holy crap, that tickles and also feels insanely good-"

            Peter broke off into a wordless moan as Thor caught his earlobe between two teeth and tugged. Peter looked over Thor's shoulder and locked eyes with Tony where he was peering around the corner of the debris with wide eyes.

            "Oh _fucking shit-_ I'm so- Ah, sorry I- I have enhanced senses and it's-"

            "Don't apologize Peter," Thor murmured, mouthing his way back along Peter's jaw until he reached his mouth. "Just relax and do what feels right."

            Peter kissed him back enthusiastically for a moment before mirroring Thor's jaw nibble back to his ear in hopes of being able to catch Tony's eye again. "Thank you for not talking down to me like Mr. Stark," Peter purred into Thor's ear while the god rocked their hips together with a firm two fisted hold on Peter's ass, meeting Tony's stare a little petulantly over Thor's shoulder.

            "Stark's got no clue what he's missing out on," Thor breathed out harshly, leaning in to kiss along Peter's neck as Peter nipped at his ear sharply.

            "I dunno, I think maybe he's getting the picture," Peter gasped out, eyes screwing shut as he came and everything fizzed out for a moment with the force of the rush of pleasure overwhelming his senses until all he could think of was Tony and Thor.

            He heard Tony's rapid footsteps as he took off back inside and an idea began to cobble together in Peter's post orgasm haze.

            "I- I know what I want for my prize for the dance contest," Peter panted out, rubbing distractedly at the hard ridge of Thor's still hard cock a couple times before Thor caught his hands up and grinned at him.

            "I'm more interested in what you want," Thor retorted easily, leaning in to kiss Peter again chastely. "That can wait."

            Peter blushed, avoiding looking him in the eye as he mustered up the courage to just say it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. "I- Alright, but it's okay if you say no to this too- Would you consider maybe letting me watch you with- uh, with-"

            "Stark? I'll see what I can do, he's never seemed difficult to seduce before but I've never directly tried myself," Thor grinned brilliantly at him, standing and settling him back on his feet in front of him.  "This will be fun, I wondered if you'd noticed him lurking back there."

            "You knew he was there?" Peter exclaimed, eyebrows leaping in surprise.

            "I've spent much of my long life being stabbed from the shadows by my brother each time I stopped watching them.  It's second nature to keep an eye and ear on alert at this point."  Peter's chest twinged with empathy as Thor half smiled at the memory before flinching and clearing his throat.

            "Hey Thor?" Peter began in a small voice. "I'm really sorry that you lost so much to Thanos already. I know that doesn't help, but I just- It really fucking sucks and I'm sorry that you're living with that now."

            Thor looked up then, eyes strained as he offered Peter a wobbly smile. "I am grateful to have met you Peter, thank you." Thor sniffed loudly and rubbed the wetness out of his eyes, turning back to the ship and reaching for Peter. "Now let's head back in and see what we can do about this request of yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I was almost done when I posted the first chapter but then when I went to actually finish the porny finale it just escalated and escalated until I decided to put the finale in its own third chapter. I'm 2500 words into the final chapter, I anticipate another 2500 to go- optimistically by November 1st so I can get back to my series that this plotbunny interrupted! Thank you for your patience, let me know what you think :D Love you all, hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

            "Oh look, Muscles McDumbDumb is back," Quill grumbled loudly, almost knocking foreheads with Tony when he swung his head over to face him drunkenly. Peter frowned, eyeing the way Tony had a casual arm tossed around Quill's shoulders and realizing the almost manic gleam of amusement in his eyes looked more angry than anything else.  


            Thor made a small displeased noise and shifted direction, herding Peter over to the side and backing him against the wall. Peter swallowed and automatically licked his lips as Thor propped a forearm against the wall above his head.  


            "I've seen that look before Peter, it may be wise to hold off until he calms himself," Thor murmured, eyes crinkling warmly at the corners with his grin as he settled his hand at the curve of Peter's neck. Peter shivered at the way Thor's hand was so big that he was able to easily curve his fingertips into the short hair at the nape of his neck and gently smudge the pad of his thumb across his freshly moistened lips at the same time.  


            The hair on Peter's arms stood on end again and time seemed to slow to a crawl as his gaze flicked to the side, not surprised at all when he found himself staring straight into Tony's steely glare. Peter narrowed his eyes right back at him and let his tongue flick out to drag Thor's thumb into his mouth slowly, hollowing his cheeks a little and letting his eyes go half lidded as frustration burned through him.  


            Thor bit his lip and his hips canted forward to press Peter back into the wall with a strangled noise, eyes locking on to where his thumb disappeared into Peter's slightly kiss swollen lips as arousal overwhelmed any chance of coherent thought he'd had.  


            "I don't-" Thor's voice broke as Peter's teeth caught on his knuckle so he could trail the tip of his tongue up his thumb, the feeling going straight to his cock. He let his head fall forward so he could murmur into Peter's ear, "I don't know if this is going to help him calm down exactly-"  


            "I have an idea," Peter mumbled back around Thor's thumb, watching in satisfaction as Tony's jaw went tight and his hand balled into a fist against his thigh. "He said he used to kiss Captain Rogers when he was drunk and angry and they were fighting so maybe-" Peter jumped and moaned in surprise as a spark shocked against the center of his tongue from Thor's thumb, sucking harder to scratch the itchy tingle it left behind.  


            "I'd forgotten about that entirely," Thor hissed, face lighting up with distracted enthusiasm while his hips hitched against Peter's again helplessly. "You're right! And he is _quite_ drunk at this point I'm sure, so I assume your plan is to antagonize him by flaunting our tryst in his face until he hits his breaking point?"  


            "Mmhmm," Peter hummed, watching tensely as Tony slammed the rest of his tumbler of whiskey and settled his hand high on Quill's thigh. He hooked his leg around Thor's knee to pull him even closer as he rutted against him, responding without a second thought to the challenge in Tony's eyes.  


            "I see, and do you think it'll be before I hit mine?" Thor rumbled, voice graveled with a mixture of humor and want. "You're driving me mad Peter."  


            Peter didn't respond, watching incredulously as Tony leered openly at Quill and mumbled something Peter didn't catch before Quill leaned in and kissed him roughly. Peter let his teeth drag along Thor's skin as he pushed his thumb out of his mouth with his tongue and growled, "Too late, I just hit mine- Follow my lead, alright?"  


            Peter hopped up to lock his ankles around Thor's waist again and ducked in to kiss him, nipping Thor's lip and thrusting his tongue in needily with a quick twist of his hips. Thor's fingers dug into his hips and Peter whimpered when he felt Thor's cock flex desperately against his own.  


            "Hallway next to us," Peter panted breathlessly, back arching against the wall as he realized with a jolt that he was fully hard and leaking again already. "Bedroom down the hall, he knows it's- and he seemed fixated on the fact that I've never actually- If I'm right it'll force the confrontation and even if it doesn't, I'm pretty sure you're amazing enough to overshadow what an asshole he's being so I'm not too worried that the night will be ruined."  


            Thor straightened up and shuffled them along the wall blindly in the direction Peter had indicated until he encountered the opening, jumping slightly at the sound of glass breaking and moving quickly down the hall. Peter caught the edge of the smaller hall their room was down and sent them stumbling down it with a jerk as the faint sound of hurried footsteps entered the hall behind them.  


            "Alright, come on-" Tony rounded the corner and paused, frozen in place for a moment by the sight of Thor and Peter making out obscenely against the wall near the door to the room. "That's enough, Thor! He's a child-"  


            "He's really not though, is he?" Thor pointed out, voice going high pitched in faux apologetic doubt and refusing to pull away as Tony's footsteps grew closer.  


            "He's _seventeen_ ," Tony snapped, hand landing heavily on Thor's shoulder.  


            "And?" Thor winked at Peter and spun in place, catching Tony by the shoulders and forcing him around until he was trapped between Thor and Peter. Peter sucked in a startled gasp as Tony's weight pressed him against the wall, cheeks burning in mortification when Tony's crack landed at the perfect angle to trap his dick between the firm rounded muscles of his ass. "It sounded kind of like that was the reason it was okay according to Earth customs?"  


            " _Oh for fuck's sa_ -" Tony groaned, eyes going wide and terrified as he glanced back at Peter fleetingly before turning his attention back to Thor when he realized the pressure aligned with his aching cock was Thor's. "Not appr- This isn't-"  


            "Do you remember," Thor rumbled with a smile, rolling his hips into Tony's slowly. "The party we had after we finally beat Ultron? I let you try the special Asgardian wine with the-"  


            " _Thor!_ " Tony barked, trying not to move against Peter and failing with the insistent pressure of Thor's hips.  


            "I'll take that as a yes," Thor murmured, leaning over Tony's shoulder to kiss Peter with a smirk. "You begged me for three hours to-"  


            Tony turned to the side and nudged his way between them to kiss Thor harshly, whimpering when Peter moaned breathily against his neck and writhed against his ass needily at the sight.  


            "You might be a God but that doesn't mean you get to bang teenagers, you need to get laid then fuck me. I'm an adult, he's off-limits," Tony hissed tightly, nipping sharply at Thor's bottom lip.  


            Thor took advantage of Tony's move to deepen the kiss into a filthy showy display in Peter's face, not giving Tony a chance to protest for a few minutes as Peter tried to permanently imprint this in his memory. "I'm over fifteen hundred- From my perspective you're basically all the same age."  


            "Well too bad, he's a kid- Whether you see a difference or not, you can take my word for it, and since I'm sort of responsible for him I-"  


            "You're not responsible for me _at all_ ," Peter snarled in Tony's ear, grinding his teeth as he felt Thor rock his hips against Tony's as he bucked his own in counterpoint. "It's none of your business if I wanna fuck Thor later."  


            Tony's mouth snapped shut and he seemed to deflate slightly, nodding shortly and squirming out of Thor's grasp nimbly as his armor grew around him. He glanced at Peter, looking torn and miserable for a heartbeat, then turned on his heel and darted back off down the hall. Peter's eyes widened and before he could think twice he was racing after him, leaving Thor far behind as Tony's panicked route took them across the wreckage.  


            "Wait up Mr. Stark," Peter called out, gaining on him slowly. When he finally caught up to him, Tony was breathing hard and he looked frantic. "Why are you running?"  


            "Peter-" Tony began weakly and Peter cut him off, tilting his head curiously as he walked up to him.  


            "Do you want me?"  


            Tony swallowed hard and his eyes darted around with his desire to flee. "I can't give you what you want, okay?" he said finally, voice wrecked and desperate. "You should just go back to-"  


            "That's not what I asked you," Peter cut in again firmly, moving closer to Tony. "Do you want me sir?"  


            "Pepper-" Tony began furiously but Peter had no interest in finding out how the rest of that went.  


            "Do you _want_ me, Mr. Stark?" Peter demanded, eyes flashing determinedly.  


            Tony blew out a frustrated gust of air and snapped, "I would destroy you Peter-"  


            Peter crossed his arms and stopped about a foot away with a snort, rolling his eyes. "You couldn't if you tried Mr. Stark, honest! You're not gonna break me-"  


            "I would." Tony reached out slowly, slipping his fingers along Peter's jawline and back to rest at the curve of his neck. He could feel Peter's pulse racing under his fingertips and he drank in the sight of him helplessly, drifting closer without meaning to. "I would fucking ruin you, everything I touch turns to ash."  


            "Don't see how that could be true sir," Peter murmured, tilting his head back slightly and leaning a little closer as he continued earnestly. "You've only _ever_ made me better, you're the best person I know-"  


            Tony's hand flitted up to press lightly against Peter's lips and his eyebrows knitted together in distress when Peter ducked down to press a playful kiss to his palm. "Pete, please don't make this so fucking hard- I can't-"  


            "You do realize I'm legal right?" Peter asked flatly from behind Tony's calloused palm. "I'm not too young Tony, you really _can_ -"  


            "No, Pete, I _can't_ \- You're way too _good_ for me to- You deserve so much more than-" Tony stammered, shaking his head and trying to back away but Peter's fingers locked around his wrist before he could take off again.  


            "If you think I'm that good then I think we can agree that what I _deserve_ is to get what I want, can we not?" Peter ground out as he jerked him back around, shoving him into the side of the ship and catching Tony's other wrist before he could try anything. He pinned Tony's hands to the wall with his superior strength and surged forward to crush their lips together.  


            Tony made a broken noise and forced out a stunned, "You're really sure that this is- that _I'm_ what you want?"  


            "Oh my God, have you been listening at all?! _Yes!_ "  


            Tony didn't waste another second, kissing him back with all the pent up tension of the night as his control crumbled to dust. Peter felt a thrill of pride when Tony tried to free his hands distractedly and he didn't even have to exert any additional effort to avoid him breaking his grip.  


            Peter tugged Tony's arms above his head and together so he could shift them to one hand without breaking the kiss, reaching down with his newly freed hand to palm Tony's rigid cock through the thin material of his jogging pants. Tony startled, gasping into the kiss raggedly before bucking into the pressure as Peter's hand shifted experimentally along his length.  


            Tony tried to pull his arms free again and Peter tightened his hold on Tony's wrists slowly with a smirk until Tony stilled with a groan and a pointed glare. "Really?" Tony grunted with a eye roll up toward his captive wrists.  


            "What is it? Ready to admit that you can't take advantage of me when I could physically stop you at any time? And I know you'd hate to imply that you don't trust me to know my own mind well enough to make my own choices-"  


            Tony caught Peter's lip between his teeth and bit sharply. "You trying to imply I might not always know better even though I'm clearly more knowledgeable in every way given my vastly greater life experience?"  


            "Being old isn't a superpower," Peter quipped, accentuating the snarky tone with a firm stroke up Tony's cock through the material. "And no, I said that you don't know what's best for me better than I do so if I tell you I'm old enough to know that I want you and I want this then you don't get to decide that that's objectively untrue!"  


            "That's-" Tony paused to press a quick kiss to Peter's lips, smirking as he continued. "Well that's both wildly hurtful and irrefutably reasonable of you given that you're- I mean, what is this- Ten percent effort for you?"  


            Peter shrugged and let him go with a laugh, ducking back in to nibble at Tony's ear as he murmured, "Yeah, something like that."  


            Tony's hands flitted around, unable to commit to what he wanted to touch first, until he finally settled on the waistband of Peter's borrowed pants. He nudged the waistband of both the pants and Peter's boxers down, not stopping until he felt them fall away down Peter's strong pale thighs.  


            A breathy sigh tickled Tony's ear and Peter leaned back for a beat to speedily divest Tony of his clothes. Peter dropped down to his knees smoothly and leaned in, licking a wide wet stripe up the underside of Tony's cock as Tony's hands flew to his hair where it was long at the top and held on for dear life.  


            "I've wanted to do that for as long as I can remember," Peter breathed out, sounding a little awestruck as he looked up at Tony with a thrilled smirk.  


            "It's all I thought about the entire flight home from Germany, you fell asleep all slouched down in your chair with your legs spread out and I-" Peter licked delicately at the ridges around the head of Tony's cock and Tony bit his lip against the whimper it dragged out of him. "I kept thinking it was the perfect width for me to kneel in."  


            "I was so worried you were gonna wake up and see how hard I was that I crept off to the bathroom and jerked off to a picture I took of you," he whispered, lips slipping against the drop of precum at the tip as the admission left his mouth. "Then we were in the car and you propped your leg up and it would have been so easy to- And the video? God, you were so close- I was so hard by the time we got to my building, I could barely understand what you were saying to me."  


            Tony drew in a sharp shaky breath as Peter opened his mouth wider and closed his lips around the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh and sucking wetly as he glanced up at Tony through fluttering lashes. "Oh God, that shouldn't- _Fuck,_ that shouldn't be so goddamn hot- I'm going to the special hell, this is- feels fucking _exquisite_ Pete, get back up here," Tony rambled, tugging at Peter's hair insistently.  


            Peter pulled back just enough to mouth his way down the side of Tony's rigid cock until he could nuzzle his nose into the crease of his hip, shaking his head and holding back a soft giggle as he realized Tony's manscaping was as meticulously done as his facial hair. Tony grunted and before Peter knew what was happening he'd reached down to catch the hem of Peter's tank top, yanking it over Peter's head and pulling him to his feet in the confusion.  


            "Not a chance, that position is way too one sided," Tony huffed with a laugh, tossing the shirt over his shoulder and nudging a giggling Peter around to lean against the wall. "I wanna see you-"  


            " _Finally_ ," Peter moaned, biting his lip and tipping his head back to rest on the wall. "I've only been trying to get you to see me for years-"  


            "Oh, _years_ huh?" Tony snorted, leaning in to brush his lips along Peter's pulse point teasingly. "You got some kind of prison kink I should know about?"  


            "Don't be ridiculous, I didn't expect you to actually- I just wanted you to know that I- I wanted you to think about me like I think about you, even if you couldn't do anything about it." Peter rolled his eyes and fought back a grin. "I got pretty creative trying to get you to notice me."  


            Tony pulled back, eyebrows quirked in interest as he repeated, "Creative?"  


            "This one time, after Karen told me everything I saw in the suit was recorded, I put the mask on and pretended you were watching while I- But just the one time cause I know it was probably just Happy or Friday you gave the task of keeping an eye on me, you probably weren't _personally_ watching the feeds-"  


            Tony went stiff and Peter zeroed in on the way his jaw went tight as guilt flashed across his face, realization swiftly followed by giddy arousal flooding him. "Oh my God, you-"  


            "You little shit, that was deliberate?!" Tony managed to force out and Peter burst into laughter at the incredulous look on Tony's face. "I checked the stored footage when I took the suit from you, I was looking for any hints that you had anything else reckless planned- I almost had a damn heart attack!"  


            Peter trailed his fingers along Tony's cock and smiled coyly. "Did you ever get a text from me with a link in it that I immediately texted you was intended for Ned and to ignore it? It would have taken you to a pretty steamy fanart of Black Widow by my friend MJ but if you'd clicked back to the home page the most recent post was one she'd done of Spider Man with just the mask on and-"  


            "I was floating behind you with just the boots and my mask on," Tony interrupted as he reached down and pressed their dicks together with a shiver. "I was in a _goddamn_ meeting, I- I spit my tea out, Pepper didn't talk to me for a week!"  


            Peter grabbed Tony's other hand and sucked his finger into his mouth with a moan, twisting his hips into Tony's grip desperately. Peter gave it a minute's worth of attention, drinking in the rapt way Tony was watching his lips, then pulled Tony's hand away with a lewd pop. He hitched his leg up around Tony's waist and tugged his wrist down around the curve of his hip.  


            Tony leaned in and kissed him as he carefully circled the rim of Peter's entrance with a spit slicked finger tip. "I have a better idea," he whispered, winking at Peter before pulling back and guiding Peter into the ship. Tony settled on a bench just inside and pulled Peter into his lap, scooting back and around so he could lay out along it.  


            Peter leaned into the kiss for a moment before Tony broke away to maneuver him around until that perfect round ass was directly in his face. Peter stretched like a cat, ass up and head down, as he rubbed his cheek down the shaft of Tony's cock and Tony propped himself up on his elbows so he could sink his teeth into Peter's ass, sucking a bruise into the flawless pale skin greedily.  


            After pulling away to check the shade of the hickey, Tony ran his hands up the backs of Peter's thighs to stroke a thumb over the red mark reverently. Peter giggled breathlessly at the gentle contact, gasping when Tony's grip firmed up and a hot breath ghosted over his abruptly exposed hole.  


            Peter's cock jumped against his abs as Tony trailed his tongue in a delicate circle around the puckered hole and a heavy drop of precum dropped down to trickle down Tony's chest. "Fuck- Tony, are you- Ahh, sure- Are you sure-" Peter moaned brokenly, going tense with the effort it was taking not to squirm away from the overwhelming sensation. "You really don't-"  


            "Have to? Oh, I'm well aware," Tony murmured through another nip to the opposite cheek before lapping teasingly at the very center of the circle and groaning at the yelp it dragged out of Peter.  


            "You're so- You were too young so I tried to ignore it but Pete- You're so fucking kind- so _pure_ ," Tony paused, leaning in to lick firmly at the spasming hole so Peter could feel the intent behind it. "I've wanted to do this since you explained your M.O. to me, which is way beyond fucked up and I _know_ that but-"  


            " _There_ you two are," Thor's voice boomed as he strolled up behind Tony, posture casual but eyes trained on the arch of Peter's back. "The Earth wizard was concerned when I returned alone so I told him I'd round the two of you up, though I'm glad to see you've gotten past your weird human age custom."  


            Tony jumped and quirked an eyebrow as he glanced up at Thor with another teasing pass of his tongue that had Peter moaning again as his eyes screwed shut with the intensity of the new feeling. "How long have you been-"  


            "How long were you?" Thor asked in amusement, quirking an eyebrow right back as they regarded each other for a moment until Peter looked back over his shoulder and caught Thor's attention.  


            "Oh- I just- You never got to- I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to just run off but-" Peter stammered, biting his lip hard and shooting Tony a glare when he wriggled his tongue just enough to make speech almost impossible.  


            "Don't worry about me Peter," Thor rumbled back, wetting his lips as he eyed their position appreciatively. Tony pressed his tongue past the resistance and Peter yelped, jerking away and shivering as he tried to breathe through the overstimulation.  


            "If you're sticking around, why don't you make yourself useful and use your ridiculous muscles to hold him in place so I can get back to-"  


            "That's actually a great idea-"  


            "I was being _sarcastic_ -"  


            " _You_ were having booze fueled threesomes by the time you were my age, you don't get to deny me-"  


            "Well, _somebody's_ getting greedy," Tony chided petulantly, waving a hand in assent at Thor and letting Peter rearrange his legs as Thor shed his tunic again.  


            Tony dragged Peter's hips back to his face and trailed kisses over the pale curves as his own hips tilted up slightly so his thighs could drape over the top of Thor's. He relaxed back onto his elbows and enjoyed the way his feet were dangling inches off the ground until the room began to spin gently. He crossed his ankles behind Thor's back loosely as the god scooted as close as he could, settling his hands on Peter's hips to anchor him when Tony leaned back in to lick wetly at the tight ring of muscle.  


            Peter flailed in place, unable to go anywhere but still able to squirm as the sensations spiked through him intensely. His hands locked onto Thor's shoulders as his back arched at the rippling waves of pleasure radiating through his body. Thor's grip flexed on his hips and Peter let out a sobbing moan as he realized he was truly immobile, shaking as Tony's tongue worked its way past the resistance again.  


            Thor focused for a moment on his leggings until they were gone the way his armor usually appeared, cock springing free and nudging against the underside of Tony's. Tony reached down blindly to press them together as Thor watched the way Peter was writhing helplessly at the stimulation and babbling about the way Tony's beard was scratching against his skin.  


            "Would you shut him up?" Tony panted, glancing over Peter's back and quirking an eyebrow at Thor. "Wouldn't want anyone else coming to investigate- I may have been having threesomes when I was his age but orgies were more of a college discovery."  


            Thor laughed warmly, leaning in to nuzzle at Peter's face as he whimpered mindlessly. "What do you say Peter, would you like-"  


            Peter surged forward, biting and sucking at Thor's lips eagerly until he was granted access. Thor was taken aback by the intensity of the kiss, letting Peter control the pace for a moment before taking over and sucking Peter's tongue into his own mouth to muffle the noises spilling out of the teen's mouth.  


            "Y'member that thing," Tony called breathlessly, flashing a smirk up at Thor over Peter's back. "The thing I begged for for hours that you ruthlessly refused to-"  


            Thor dropped down to one hand holding Peter in place and slipped a finger into their kiss before reaching down to curl it inside of Tony without hesitation, grinning fiercely into Peter's mouth as Tony broke off into gasping curses.  


            "You mean _that_?" Thor rumbled, breaking the kiss to hook his chin over Peter's shoulder so he catch Tony's eye as he pressed a second finger in just as quickly.  


            "Yes, _just_ like that though it's been a while since-" Tony hissed and his fingers tightened on Peter's ass again, spreading the cheeks a bit more as he redoubled his efforts.  


            Peter bit into Thor's shoulder sharply when Tony slipped a finger in alongside his tongue on the next thrust, choking on a keening moan that echoed off the walls of the ship before he muffled it with Thor and Tony's hips jerked at the sound.  


            "Fuck, Pete, you're- This is- I can't believe I ever thought I could stop myself from-"  


            "Please don't stop, sir- I- More, need- I need more," Peter whined, sweat dripping down his temples as his head tossed with the pleasure and he pushed his hips back as far as he could with both of Tony's hands and one of Thor's trying to keep him still.  


            Tony snuck a second finger in after a minute of Peter continuing to beg and Thor slipped in a third shortly after. Peter reached back and swatted at Thor's hand until it left his hip, breaking Tony's grip easily as he pivoted in place to face him.  


            "Peter, that wasn't- Get back here, you're not ready to-" Tony forced out urgently, freezing in place when he felt the head of his cock bumping at the wet slightly loosened hole and fixing Peter with a wide eyed stare.  


            Peter's eyes narrowed in irritation and Tony bit his lip bloody when he let his hips drop a few inches, the head of Tony's cock popping past the resistance before Peter froze. Tony stared up at him, eyeing the sharp swallow and trying not to move as Peter's hole spasmed around him.  


            Peter caught the self satisfied knowing smirk on Tony's face and steadily eased down until he was fully seated, the burn of the stretch fading as satisfaction curled through him at the impressed gleam in Tony's eye.  


            "Alright, God of Thunder, get to the hammering cause I'm not about to be outdone by a- Oh _holy fucking shit_ \- No, don't stop- I'm fine, just-" Tony broke off, unable to continue when Peter bent forward and crushed their lips together. Thor scooted forward, coaxing another inch of his considerable length into Tony despite the slightly awkward angle.  


            The three of them writhed together in a sticky messy tangle of limbs, Thor fucking into Tony with tiny needy thrusts as they both focused on maximizing Peter's pleasure. Peter only made it a few minutes, Thor's hands dragging him down onto Tony's dick as Tony ran his fingers over his already leaking cock, before he came with a shout.  


            Thor made it almost all the way through Peter's orgasm before Tony's back arched with his own orgasm and milked Thor for all he was worth in the process.  


            "Goddamn mother _fucking_ space pirate-" Quill's voice came from the hall, too loud and too close. Peter didn't move from where he was collapsed against Tony's chest and Tony started to laugh weakly, grunting a little in discomfort when Thor pulled out. "You just _had_ to steal all the available booty, didn't you? Couldn't leave _any_ booty for-"  


            "You know," Thor wheedled, striding over to Quill with a leer as the other man tried not to stare at the impressive still hard cock advancing on him. "If you ask nicely, maybe I'll let you have my second orgasm."  


            "Oh for fuck's- Of _course_ you have multiple orgasms, is there anything you _aren't_ better than me at?" Quill whined, sounding too pleased for it to sound genuine.  


            "Hmmmm, maybe you're better at getting into tight spaces what with your slimmer fra-"  


            "That's not a complime- You know what, whatever Sparky, just shut up- Let's get laid."  


            Peter started to laugh against Tony's chest as their voices faded into the distance.  


            "Ned's never gonna believe me when I get back," Peter mumbled sleepily.  


            Tony smiled at the assumptive part of the sentiment and murmured back, "When we make it back, I'll tell him myself- Deal?"  


            "Deal."  


  


  


            AND THEN THANOS NEVER SHOWED UP AND EVERYONE WENT HOME AND LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my dear sweet baby Peter, I am so sorry it took me so long. I wrote too much smut and then I got stuck and it took me ages to finish it again and ahhhhhhhh I'm the worst BUT it's done. And it's dirtier than I thought it would be. And I had fun writing it, so I hope you guys love it and that it was worth the stupid wait- As always, let me know what you think, your feedback is the bright spot in my days and I treasure all of you :) <3
> 
> I have one other one shot I'm working on that's definitely going to be shorter than this attempt at a one shot, and I'm still putzing around finishing my Starker series but I'm working on it!


End file.
